Kaa VS Shanti
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: The final confrontation between Kaa the snake and Shanti, now much more mature in body and mind. Will the confrontation be as one-sided as the first one?


Kaa versus Shanti

It was a bright and sunny day in what Mowgli referred to as the ''Man-Village''. Everyone was very busy tending to their usual activities, be they cooking food, harvesting the crops or watching the children. Shanti, now 19 of age, was busy gathering water, waiting for the return of her father and Mowgli. It made 9 years since she met the terrifying snake known as Kaa, who made her an unwilling slave and wanted to eat her. Thinking about it brought back old nightmares where the python would try to devour her after making her unable to act at all, still conscious and knowing of her terrible fate. 9 years later, she still thought about it. By luck, Mowgli had known the same fear as her, which brought them closer than ever, becoming lovers. Happy about the way her life had been normal for the past five years, she found satisfaction in her simple and normal life, having everything she wanted close to her. However, this was to be challenged, as the fearsome serpent approached the village, decided to get something or someone good to eat.

Shanti, getting closer to the hut belonging to her family, was unaware that Kaa was getting very near her. Sliding his long tail silently on the ground, he got his coils ready to subdue the woman and drag her out of this small and pitiful village. Stealthily grabbing her by the ankles and hips while gagging her mouth with his tail, the sly snake rapidly went into the jungle with his new meal, ready to devour this delicious morsel. Shanti, caught in a flash, unable to get away from his tight grasp, began fearing for her safety and even for the village, if Kaa could enter and leave without anyone noticing, there would be trouble in its future.

Arriving deeply into the jungle, Kaa began partially unwrapping his coils from Shanti's body, leaving one on her ankles, to make sure she would not run away. This was the part he loved, the one when he used his hypnotic powers to subdue his prey for easy eating. He just liked the way his helpless victims could not help themselves cooperating with the one who would eat them; it was a sadistic pleasure to say the least. Shanti, seeing that she could not get away from the one who would devour her, began showing fear on her face, fully aware of her situation. Kaa, approaching her, checked her out as he unknowingly had a thing for eating beautiful human women, as they had better proportion with a smoother and softer skin. He could see that her breast was ample, her hips wide, her stomach flat, her legs slender and her face beautiful; she was a safe and sure meal, as she would certainly had smooth skin since he could not smell anything wrong on her body.

-Sssso...hello young lady... you must be assssking why I brought you here?

-I have no idea...please do not eat me...please...

-Now now...do not worry my dear...you can trussst me...

Having said his famous opening word for hypnosis, he brought her eyes on the same level as his eyes with the tip of his tail and then flashed out various rings of colors out of his eye, ready to hypnotize her.

I am a ssssnake of my word young she-cub...I will not eat you...trussst me on that...

Her eyes fully on contact with his, Shanti began feeling the very same sensation as nine years ago when he did the very same thing with his eyes. She felt as if he was not so bad after all, as relaxation and trust invaded her mind.

Yessss...trusssst in me...just in me...shut your eyes...and trusssst in me...

As the snake sang, Shanti's mind began melting slowly, having trouble thinking clearly. None of that mattered of course, as the song mixed with the beautiful and colourful eyes of the python felt like heaven.

You can ssssleep...sssafe and sssound...knowing I...am around...

Yes, she could trust him and sleep for a spell. Surely nothing bad would happen to her, nothing terrible at least.

Sssslip into sssilent ssslumber...sssail into sssilver missst...sssurely your sssenses will cease to resssist...

Kaa knew now that the mind of this beautiful woman would surrender soon, sending the *PING* sound of submission. Waiting for it to happen, he approached his eyes close to hers to make sure she could only see the colors.

At 10 of age, Shanti had returned home after a horrible experience, one where her mind surrendered to the will of a dangerous and terrible beast. Still in shock and crying, she never wanted to experience such a thing from such vile a creature. Unaware that the veil of destiny had set her sight on her, Shanti failed to sense the approaching figure of an old woman. The old woman, unseen by the rest of the family, sat near Shanti, placing her arm on Shanti's shoulder to comfort her, but also to make her notice her presence. Shanti, surprised by the sudden contact, panicked and moved away from the old woman. Staying where she sat, the old woman spoke to her:

Do not fear me young one, as I can explain to you what has happened to you, but also teach you ways to counter this being.

What do you mean old one?

What you have encountered is a snake that has magical powers, specifically the one to control minds. His name is Kaa and with that power he also gained a greater understanding of the world as well as the potency of language.

What does that even mean?

He is a snake who talks with a honeyed tongue to put minds under his power, enslaving people for his supper. Do you know who I am?

No, I do not, old one.

I am the all-powerful witch of the jungle, here to take you as my apprentice, to teach you the powers of magic. This will serve you well to protect your village and yourself while you protect the sanctity of the jungle.

Shanti, curious about the offer and what it would mean down the line, accepted. She would train for the next years on evenings decided by the witch so that one day she could replace her.

Shanti, having decided she needed not fake it any second longer, began absorbing the hypnotic energy residing in her. The colors in her eyes receding quickly, she stocked the considerable hypnotic energy on the side, ready to use it later.

Kaa, seeing that the colors disappeared from his victim eyes, found himself confused and a little fearful, as this was the very first time this ever happened. How did she even do such a feat as resist his hypnotic power this easily and this quickly?

Using her jungle magic, Shanti summoned vines from the ground, attaching them tightly to Kaa, pinning him on the ground. Making sure he could not move, she made sure they were extra tight. Confident in her spell, she spoke up:

-So, what do you think of my jungle magic, you disgusting snake?

-How did you do THAT?

-I've been training for over eight years with the witch of the jungle to replace her. Last year, she passed away, making me the new possessor of her title. The jungle is mine to control as well as magic as old as the world. I am, however, a just and fair witch...

-Then let me go...I have done nothing that isn't in my nature...

-No Kaa...you probably do not remember it, but nine years ago, you tried to eat me, but failed. An intelligent and sadistic creature such as you has no place in the jungle...

Recognizing the young she-cub from all that time nine years ago, Kaa was speechless. Surely she would do something terrible to avenge herself and her fellow villagers.

Shanti, wanting to do something poetic to the snake for justice, used all the hypnotic energy he used on her, sending it straight on her flat stomach, making the ring of color appear near her navel. Having been trained both as a wife and a witch, she knew how to belly-dance as well as how to hypnotize with magic. This way, both her witch side and her normal side would gain revenge against the evil snake. Swaying her hips from side to side, she chanted a small spell to make the snake very interested at her belly.

Seeing Shanti dancing in front of him, Kaa could not resist looking at her. The swaying motion of her beautiful and wide hips made him focus all of his attention on her stomach area. Concentrating on the alluring belly motion as well as the colors made him feel sleepy, relaxed and happy at the same time.

Shanti, witnessing that the snake took the bait and was following her dance, began making it a little more complex for the snake to follow, adding belly rolls, which accentuated the circle of colors near her belly button.

Still focusing heavily on the mesmerizing dance in front of him, Kaa's eyes began reflecting the very same colors he usually sent from his eyes. He was hypnotized and unaware of it, in a state of bliss and relaxation. The undulations of this beautiful tummy were bringing him great joy, as a small smile began forming on his face.

She did not have to push that more, as Kaa was getting under her power quite easily, as she had suspected he would. This snake had a great power but a weak will, as he did not have any rival to strengthen his mind against his tricks. The witch herself trained Shanti to be able to withstand those kinds of spells, knowing she would confront Kaa again one day. This day was now and she was winning her battle against the snake which caused her so much pain. Sending some ripples as well in her belly dance routine, she knew Kaa would not be able to resist further.

Kaa, content about this enchanting and, he would say, hypnotic dance, focused on the dance with all the effort and concentration he could muster. His spirals were getting faster and wilder while his smile grew to a goofy and wide state. He did not have long before he would lose his mind in a state of pure servitude, submission and bliss toward Shanti. As his mind surrendered, a *PING* sound was heard, signifying that Shanti had won, making Kaa her slave.

Shanti, sensing that she had won, stopped dancing. The serpent, beaten and hypnotized, was released from the vines, letting him stand before her. He was now hers utterly and completely. Knowing what to do to get this over with and to make sure Kaa would no longer be a threat, Shanti began chanting a complex spell, dancing along to make sure it would work. As the magic began gathering in her very body and soul, she released the spell on Kaa, transforming him in a different state. Getting hard as a rock, but shiny as a diamond, Kaa was now an emerald. Reducing in its shape, Kaa was getting smaller and smaller, his form being chipped away by the continued spell released by Shanti. Having finished her spell, Shanti grabbed from the ground what had remained of Kaa: a green spherical emerald, perfect for a belly gem. Putting it in her belly button, she admired it for some time. Today had been a good day, proving that she was a talented witch and defeating the menace of the jungle, conquering her ancient fear, being stronger for it. Going back to the village, she could not wait to tell Mowgli what happened...


End file.
